Immortalized This Love
by SindyKawai10
Summary: Ini adalah kisah tentang Cinta, Persahabatan, Konflik, dan Kekuasaan. 4 sahabat dengan kehidupannya, akankah mereka bahagia?
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Immortalized This Love © Sindy_Kawaiii**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 01**

"Kyaa….. keren!"

"Cool….!"

"Jadilah pacarku!"

"Kyaaaaaa tampaan!"

Itulah teriakan kekakaguman yang selalu mengiringi langkah mereka.

"Hah…. Mereka selalu begitu" Kata seorang pria tampan berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakkan menambah kesan maskulin, apalagi dengan kulit tannya yang eksotis lengkap dengan badan macho dan berotot. Dialah "Namikaze Naruto" pria tampan yang bisa membuat mata yang melihatnya menjadi meleleh. Putra dari Namikaze Minato ini sanggup membuat perempuan menjadi bertekuk lutut dan terpesona juga membuat laki-laki memandang iri kepadanya. Anak dari seorang Presiden Jepang ini sangat hebat dibidang Nonakademik, juga mempunyai sifat ramah dan ceria. Membuat orang menjadi semakin kagum dan membuat suasana jadi lebih ceria.

"Cih… mendokusei" kata sesorang yang berada di dekat Naruto. Seorang pria tampan bertampang malas ini sesekali menguap ngantuk. Putra dari keluarga "Nara" yang memiliki rumah sakit terbesar di Asia, dialah "Nara Shikamaru" bukan Cuma ketampanannya yang membuat perempuan terpesona tapi juga otak jenius yang memiliki IQ 200 ini sanggup membuat orang menjadi kagum. Walaupun ia sering tidur dikelas tapi selalu mendapat rangking 1.

"Berisik….." kata seseorang juga. Pria tampan yang memiliki rambut panjang nan lurus, apalagi dengan tingkahnya yang beribawa membuat semua yang menatapnya dengan mata kekaguman. Orang yang kuat dan hebat dalam bela diri ini adalah penerus dari keluarga yakuza yang terhebat di jepang. Dialah "Hyuuga Neji" yang memiliki tampang yang sangat datar dan pendiam ini juga pintar, dia rangking 2.

Dan yang terakhir

"hn…." Kata seseorang disamping mereka dengan muka datar dan dingin ini. Pria tampan dan pintar ini walau dengan sikap yang ketara angkuh dan sombong, tapi tetap saja membuat wanita yang melihatnya menjadi klepek-klepek jatuh cinta. Putra dari keluarga terkaya di jepang ini juga memiliki kemampuan dibidang Akademik dan Nonakademik yang sempurna. Pria yang dikatakan jenius dan sempurna ini terlahir di keluarga "Uchiha". Dialah "Uchiha Sasuke" rangking satu di sekolahnya. 

… **.LOVE…..**

4 Sahabat ini melangkah angkuh dan beribawa, teriakkan demi teriakkan tidak mereka hiraukan. Mereka memasuki sekolah elite nan megah itu. Konoha High School adalah sekolah para murid pintar dan kaya, fasilitas dan bangunannya pun seperti istana bergaya Eropa dengan taman hijau nan luas menambah kesan elegan yang indah. Tapi diantara para murid yang pintar dan kaya itu hanya 4 orang yang benar-benar pintar dan lebih kaya, dengan keluarga yang berpengaruh di jepang. Dia adalah 4 sahabat yaitu, Uchiha Sasuke rangking 1, Nara Shikamaru yang juga rangking 1, Hyuuga Neji rangking 2, dan Namikaze Naruto rangking 3. Mereka bersahabat dari kecil hingga sekarang, mereka ini adalah pangeran sekolah atau sering disebut 4F. tidak ada yang berani kepada mereka mungkin karena salah satu dari mereka adalah putra pemilik sekolah ini. 

**SKIP TIME**

A-class adalah kelas yang spesial yang hanya diisi dengan orang-orang sempurna dari yang paling sempurna. Kelas yang memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap melebihi kelas yang sesungguhnya, ini adalah kelas para pangeran sekolah atau 4F.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kelasnya. Mereka belajar dengan santai, mungkin tidak segalanya.

"Naruto, hentikan main game, kita lagi belajar " ujar Neji, saat melihat Naruto bermain PSP di sofa mewah sambil tiduran.

Yang dipanggil hanya mendecih tak suka. "Cih… menyebalkan untuk apa kita belajar toh kita tetap pintar" ujar Naruto kesal.

Neji hanya menghela nafas. "Kau ini, coba kau turuti Sasuke yang lagi membaca buku dengan tenangnya bukan main. Kau…. juga Shikamaru, jangan tidur terus!" yang dipanggil hanya menguap malas.

"Cih…"."Mendokusei!" jawab Naruto dan Shikamaru serempak dengan muka yang terlihat kesal.

Sasuke yang tadinya hanya diam, kini menutup buku dan beranjak pergi dari kursi kebesarannya.

Neji yang tadi mengomel kepada Naruto dan Shikamaru, kini melihat sasuke yang akan pergi. "Kau mau kemana Sasuke" Tanya Neji, bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"hn…. Bosan, ingin ke kantin"

Mendengar itu

"Tunggu"/"tunggu"/"tunggu" ucap Neji, Naruto, dan Shikamaru serempak.

… **..LOVE….**

Di Kantin

Terlihat para murid lagi makan dan bercerita, kantin ini sangatlah mewah dan bersih mirip restoran Eropa dan makanannya pun sangat berkelas. Kantin yang tadinya tenang kini mulai berisik dengan teriakkan kekaguman para siswi-siswi karena kedatangan pangeran sekolah.

"Kyaaa… kakkoii!"

"keren…. Bangeet!"

"Tampaaaan….."

Mereka memasuki kantin khusus yang dibuat untuk mereka. Ruangan yang tak kala mewahnya dengan kantin umum itu, bentuknya seperti Café dengan meja bar yang terkesan elegan benar-benar fasilitas yang mengagumkan. Terlihat sasuke duduk dengan nyamannya sambil meminum minuman favoritnya Jus Tomat, Shikamaru yang tidur, Neji yang makan dengan tenangnya dan Naruto yang lagi membuat minuman di meja bar.

"hey… bagaimana, kalau nanti kita pergi bersenang-senang" ujar Naruto

"hm… baiklah toh aku lagi bosan" jawab Neji sambil melap mulutnya dengan saputangan. Benar-benar seperti bangsawan.(ck ck ck -_-")

"kau bagaimana?" melirik sasuke

"hn…. Aku juga tak ada kerjaan" jawab sasuke datar.

Setelah mendengar itu. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Neji melihat Shikamaru. Menyadari itu Shikamaru menjawab "baik-baik, aku ikut….. mendokusei!" dengan malasnya.

Di Lain Tempat

Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut merah muda seperti bunga kebanggaan Jepang sakura lagi bersepeda membawa baju yang telah bersih dengan bersenandung ria.

"minggir….minggir!" ujar perempuan itu penuh semangat memasuki sekolah Elite bertaraf internasional itu. Orang yang mendengar pun langsung minggir.

"hah… hari yang indah" ujar perempuan itu yang dikenal sebagai "Haruno Sakura" anak dari pemilik laundry. Tapi belum beberapa menit, terdengar siswa-siswi bergerombol di depan gedung sekolah sambil menunjuk atas.

"ada apa sih,… Ya ampun…!" ucap sakura terkejut setelah melihat atas gedung. Seorang murid laki-laki ingin terjun dari gedung. Dengan cepat sakura turun dari sepedanya dan berlari memasuki gedung menuju atap sekolah itu. Ketika sudah sampai Sakura melihat laki-laki itu sudah terjun. Dengan cepat dan sigap Sakura menangkap laki-laki itu.

"kyaa…!"

"dia jatuh….."

"eh… belum jatuh!"

Teriakkan histeris dari bawah ketika laki-laki itu masih belum jatuh dari atas gedung.

Sakura pun menarik tangannya dan membantu laki-laki itu.

"kenapa kau menolongku!" ujar laki-laki itu tak suka.

Sakura melihat muka laki-laki itu lebam dimana-mana dan penuh luka, dengan penampilan yang mengenaskan dengan baju yang sobek-sobek. "tentu saja aku menolongmu yang ingin bunuh diri didepan mataku. Ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya sakura melihat laki-laki itu iba.

"tak usah menatap iba kepada ku, kau tak tau betapa mengerikannya mereka" ujar laki-laki yang dikenal nama Suigetsu itu dengan nada ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Melihat itu Sakura pun bingung."siapa yang kau bilang" Tanya Sakura penasaran."dan kau pikir dengan bunuh diri biasa menyelesaikan masalah mu. Itu namanya pengecut!" lanjut Sakura mengebu-gebu.

Suigetsu yang melihat itu hanya kagum tapi segera ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepala."kau belum saja bertemu mereka, tapi terimakasih aku tidak jadi bunuh diri. Oh iya siapa namamu?" Tanya Suigetsu yang mau berdiri.

Sakura pun mengerjap mata binggung tapi langsung dijawab "Haruno Sakura…." Ujar Sakura.

"namaku Hoizuki Suigetsu, dan nama mereka 4F!" jawab Suigetsu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"4F….?"

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **Minna-san.  
gomenne kalau ceritanya jelek, TYPO nya pun masih berantakkan. Maklumlah saya masih author baru jadi masih agak binggung untuk ngatur alur ceritanya. Tapi tenang saja saya pasti akan berjuang untuk membuat lebih bagus lagi di chapter selanjutnya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama korea tapi tenang saja saya tidak terlalu copas kok_. Sekali lagi maaf kalau masih ada yg salah.**

 **Ganbatte XD**

 **And kasih review nya dong?**

 **Arigatou…..**


End file.
